Esas cosas de las que no hablamos
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: La anciana Kaede, con un incipiente dolor de cabeza, decide poner fin a todo tipo de pelea en esa cabaña. Con un alarido de furia, el ceño fruncido y un dedo acusador hacia el grupo que la mira expectante, declara: "¡se van a terapia de pareja, carajo!".
1. Sentencia

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, ohalabadaseas.  
_

Serie de viñetas. Inuyasha/Kagome principalmente. Romance/Humor/yotrascosas.  
_Advertencias_: puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas para adultos (?). Que pudor (?)

* * *

**Esas cosas de las que no hablamos**

* * *

_**1**_

No es que la molestaran. En _verdad_ los aprecia mucho... pero solo cuando están lejos. Lejos buscando fragmentos o el oloroso trasero de Naraku. Pero lejos, _lejos_. Lejos como _lejísimo_.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo presión. Ya empezaban las jaquecas. No se le irían hasta el día siguiente, y eso si no le agarraban de nuevo en cuanto se levantaran. Mientras se concentraba en la sopa tamaño familiar que estaba preparando, se preguntó si aquella noche Kagome volvería a irse a su casa durante un tiempo, o si acaso con dos o tres _«¡Siéntate!»_ se solucionaría _la cosa_. Mirando de reojo a los _niños _determinó que a lo mejor requería un par de _«¡Siéntate!»_ más.

Lo cierto es que no sabía el motivo exacto por el que peleaban, _como era usual_. Todo había empezado cuando Shippō mencionó alguna travesura de Miroku con alguna aldeana del lugar. Sango se enfureció y, por alguna razón, Inuyasha terminó pagando la ira de Kagome (_exacto_). Kaede comenzaba a sospechar que los ciclos de las jovencitas se habían alineado para crear un terremoto en el bienestar de los hombres. Un poquito le daba igual. Si tan solo no _gritaran_ tanto, le daría completamente igual.

Apretó el mango del cucharón de madera y revolvió con más fuerza. La cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle, cada vez siguiendo los gritos de Inuyasha o de Kagome. También notó que Miroku y Sango habían empezado a cuchichear en un tono de voz alarmante. Shippō negaba con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la trompa de Kirar a, y Kaede ya no estaba segura de golpear a los adultos o mandar al pequeño a dar una vuelta por la mismísima mierda por empezar todo ese revuelo.

Debía ser la primera ocasión que Miroku se puso al nivel de testarudez de Inuyasha y respondía con sorna los reclamos de Sango. Por otro lado, Inuyasha y Kagome parecían prontos a comenzar a tomarse de las greñas e intentar sacarse los ojos. De hecho, los cabellos largos de Inuyasha parecían llamar mucho la atención de la joven sacerdotisa.

Kaede intentó retomar la calma, pero el dolor en la cabeza se hacía cada vez más pronunciado. Si a todo su día de árduo trabajo en la aldea (hasta tuvo que asistir un parto, por Kami-sama) le sumaban las peleas de esos cuatro durante el _único_ momento al día que ella, afablemente, les pedía que guardaran la puta calma, entonces no podían esperar que contuviera mucho más sus ganas de tirarles la sopa por la cabeza.

Mientras revolvía y revolvía la sopa humeante, las voces de los jóvenes se elevaban tanto como la fuerza con la que hacía sus movimientos. Kagome e Inuyasha se habian puesto de pie y se señalaban mutuamente mientras gritaban cosas que solo ellos entendían. Miroku y Sango habían hecho lo propio desde su lado de la cabaña y parecían echarse en cara absolutamente todo, aunque nadie esté seguro de qué era ese _todo_.

La anciana Kaede los miró un momento con un creciente tic en el ojo sano y su mano izquierda sosteniendo con fuerza el mango del cucharón, contando hasta diez para conseguir las fuerzas para pedirles que cierren la condenada boca de una muy feliz vez.

—Chicos... —comenzó. Inuyasha subió un nivel más su tono de voz, reclamándole en ese momento sobre _sámenes _y un tal Hōjō, lo que hizo que Kagome gritara irritada y siguiera otro discurso. Kaede decidió que lo mejor sería insistir para lograr la paz y armonía dentro de su hogar. Apretando más fuerte la cuchara, volvió a intentarlo—. Chicos...

De repente, las cosas parecieron descontrolarse. Kagome tomó a Inuyasha por los dos mechones de cabello que colgaban sobre sus hombros y tiró de ellos para acercar los rostros. Luego comenzó a gritarle de tal manera que las mejillas de Inuyaha parecían vibrar y sus ojos se cerraron, mientras intentaba deshacerse de su agarre (y le gritaba cosas como «perra»). Sango, por su parte, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y tomó a Hiraikotsu. Miroku pudo evadir el primer golpe y después de eso tuvo que correr por la casa mientras Sango lo perseguía gritando _improperios_ _impropios_ de una dama.

Kaede mantuvo la boca abierta sin poder creer palabra, sobre todo cuando Miroku derribó sin querer la sopa. El líquido caliente llegó a los pies descalzos de Inuyasha y este maldijo hasta a la abuelita de Kaede, mientras no dejaba de forcejear con Kagome (que no, no dejó de tirarle el cabello).

Entonces, en un arrebato de irritación y rabia, Kaede soltó un alarido que frenó todo movimiento dentro de la cabaña. Inuyasha, Shippō y Kirara, que tenían los oídos más sensibles, dejaron escapar algún tipo de gemido. Kaede recorrió a cada uno de los presentes con una mirada llameante. Todos estaban en la misma pose que antes: Kagome tirando del pelo de Inuyasha, Inuyasha tomando los brazos de Kagome para alejarla, Hiraikotsu muy cerca de la cabeza de Miroku y Shippō cómodamente sentado junto a Kirara.

—¡Esto es todo! —exclamó la anciana, furibunda, mientras los señalaba con un dedo acusador—. ¡Se van todos a terapia de pareja!

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada curiosa; Sango bajó el arma, Miroku se giró a ver a su compañera. Luego, cada rostro volvió a enfocarse en Kaede, que, acalorada como estaba, tenía sus mejillas arrugadas completamente coloradas.

—¡Carajo! —finalizó.

Y nadie ni siquiera pensó en hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Nuevo fic, ¡bravo!

asdfads No sé qué decirles... cuek. Pero seguro ya se imaginan de qué va. ¿No? ¿Un poquito? ¿Nadita? Aaah, todo (?).

Ya, si tienen algún comentario para dejarme, ahí abajito (sí, sí, ahí, justo ahí) pueden escribir todo lo que quieran. Bueno, creo que tiene un límite...

¡Saluditos!

Mor.


	2. Expectativa

_**2**_

Demás está decir que Inuyasha estuvo en desacuerdo desde el momento mismo en que cayó en la cuenta de lo que _terapia de pareja_ significaba. A Miroku, en cambio, le pareció una idea sumamente interesante (lo que sea que aplacara la furia de la exterminadora un poco). Sango se sonrojó hasta la mismísima raíz del pelo y Kagome se preguntó si acaso había algún psicólogo en la era Sengoku que pudiera ayudarlos en su peculiar problema (¿y a lo mejor debería llamar a Kikyō? No sería del todo justo dejarla afuera de eso, ¿no?, aunque igual le daban muchas dudas).

Kaede los mandó a dormir sin cenar, lo que provocó reclamos por parte de Shippō y de Inuyasha, especialmente del segundo. Sin embargo, la cara que había puesto la anciana sacerdotisa no dio lugar a más berrinches y todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares para dormir. Kaede durmió de un tirón toda la noche, verdaderamente orgullosa de mandar a callar a todo el mundo (¡con éxito!).

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome (que no se podía sacar la idea de la cabeza) finalmente consultó a la anciana acerca de la famosa terapia. A lo mejor alguna vez había soltado las palabras «_terapia de pareja_» y a Kaede le pareció bien hacerles una buena broma. Pero en serio, ¿terapia? ¿Con Inuyasha? Eso sería incluso peor que intentar detener el _Apocalipsis_. Con Miroku y Sango era más razonable aplicar la idea; sin embargo, con Inuyasha no había ni siquiera una probabilidad de que aquello funcionara.

—¿_Psicólogo_? —repitió la anciana Kaede, justo después de que Kagome le preguntara al respecto con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

He aquí la verdad: Kaede no tenía la más puta idea de qué eran esos _cólogos. _Más allá de eso, una cosa era segura: que ellos tendrían terapia, la tendrían. Aunque ella misma tuviera que ser el famoso _psicólogo_ del futuro (¡eh, se había hecho cargo de una aldea cuando todavía no estaba segura de si se estaba lavando bien el cu... el cuello!), además... en sus tiempos, má' qué psicólogo ni que psicólogo, con una buena _doctora corazón_ (o una bruja, en su defecto) estaba todo más que solucionado.

Sacudió la mano de lado a lado restándole importancia a la duda de Kagome y resopló un «Yo me encargo de eso, Kagome». La jovencita intentó decirle algo sobre la pésima idea de tener encerrado a Inuyasha en la misma habitación que un psicólogo (Kami-sama, ¡si el hombre tenía todos los traumas juntos!), pero la anciana no le dejó espacio a opiniones cuando salió de la cabaña con una canasta en mano y diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

La mujer del futuro se giró a ver a Miroku y Sango, que permanecían en cierta armonía con los rostros serios. No habían vuelto a pelear (la_ amenaza-afirmación_ de Kaede los puso en su lugar), pero las cosas seguían tensas entre los dos (aunque el monje mucho tratara de hacer olvidar el asunto). Sin mirarse a la cara entre ellos, compartieron la expresión de preocupación de Kagome. Inuyasha, en cambio, gruñó que iría a buscar algo de comer. ¡La maldita vieja lograría matarlos si seguía sin darles una cena!

Entre que Kaede hacía su ronda matutina por alrededor de la aldea no dejaba de pensar quién podría ocupar el famoso puesto de _cólogo_ (o _eso_). Conocía a variedad de aldeanos, pero lo cierto es que parecían de ese tipo de personajes que en los cuentos no sirven más que para hacer relleno. Así que le pareció que mejor no. Y, sí, conocía un poco a otros personajes más excepcionales. Como a Kōga o Ayame. Pero esos dos también deberían ir a una maldita terapia de pareja cuanto antes. Y de paso, Inuyasha y Kōga también deberían tener un par de sesiones hablando únicamente de lo que sienten del otro. Aunque a lo mejor eso terminaba mal...

También podría llamar a la pulga Myōga, pero era seguro que pasaría más tiempo aplastado por Inuyasha que dando consejos. A decir verdad, tenía que conseguir a alguien a quien Inuyasha no pudiera golpear con tanta calma. Sí, podría intentar comunicarse con Naraku o la chica del abanico (en general, pasaban más tiempo amenazándose que golpeándose en verdad), pero eso terminaría desastrosamente mal (y algo le decía que Naraku y sus extensiones también necesitaban de los _cólogos _-o _eso_-).

Entre que atendía algunos recados, siguió pensando quién más podría tener las cualidades necesarias para ese puesto. Todo candidato que pasaba por su mente tenía algún defecto o impedimento por lo que no podía siquiera considerarlo (la mayoría tenía que ver con problemas con Inuyasha... qué sorpresa). Sin embargo, justo cuando veía a unos niños jugar, sonrió de manera maquiavélica y se iluminó en su mente la imagen de quién sería, sin duda, el mejor _cólogo_ de aquella aldea.

Ah, odiaría el trabajo... y tal vez un poco a ella.

Kaede respiró aliviada, miró las verdes copas de los árboles del _Bosque de Inuyasha_ moverse con la brisa y volvió a sonreír con una expresión de siniestra diversión.

_Oh, sí_.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

_Minuto informativo:_ este fic estará compuesto de drabbles/viñetas o, a lo sumo, One!Shot's _muy_ cortos. No tendrán demasiado longitud, por lo que las cosas pueden parecer ir un poco lentas. Sobre todo en estos primeros capítulos en donde todavía no está resuelto mucho el tema.  
Además, quería comentarles que, si bien hace ya un buen tiempo que tenía pensado este fic, actualmente estoy escribiéndolo con el objetivo de _destrabarme_ un poco (medio gracias a idea/recomendación de otra ficker del fandom -a quién le mando saludos si lee esto-). Ando como muy... ¿estresada? y escribir me está costando un poco más que de costumbre. Sin embargo, como este fic es meramente "para mi" y de capítulos cortos, se me hace fácil continuarlo. Quiero tomar práctica para retomar mis otros proyectos. C:  
Como se imaginarán, el fic tendrá en su mayoría humor del malo :D, aunque eso no implica que pueda llegar a tener un poco de drama. Y romance, como tiene que ser. Y, si bien estará centrado en Inuyasha/Kagome, haré mención a otras parejas y habrá drabbles dedicados a ellos (ya sea en parte o drabbles enteros), incluso de parejas cracks.

_Hora de los agradecimientos_: entonces... ¡Gracias! Gracias por sus reviews y los favs y follows C: Me hacen feliz. Gracias a _Run Free, rebeca22_ y _danita-inu_ por sus reviews, a los que no pude contestar en privado.  
Espero que todos sigan disfrutando del fic. (:

_Y ahora..._ ¿qué piensan del capítulo de hoy? ¿Ya se imaginan en quién piensa Kaede para la noble tarea? ¿A quién elegirían ustedes si sólo pudieran elegir de la lista de personajes del animé/manga (es decir, no personajes originales)? Yo tengo varias opciones. También tengo varios giros pensados, así que a lo mejor le pegan al _cólogo_ que pienso llevará todo esto adelante.

Gracias de nuevo por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Y ya nos veremos en el siguiente!

_Mor._


	3. Decisión tomada

_**3**_

Lo más difícil fue ubicarlo. Por suerte, pedir los servicios de Kirara a Sango estuvo mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba (dado que la exterminadora seguía recelosa de que Kaede perdiera la cordura e intentara matarla a cucharazos). Ni siquiera preguntó dónde iba. Incluso Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome no dijeron palabra, y eso que parecían morirse de la curiosidad.

Mientras ella no sabía exactamente para donde ir, Kirara no tuvo demasiadas dificultades. A lo mejor su aroma resultaba natural encontrarlo (como que los machos segregan mucho su olor y, bueno, Sesshōmaru sería muy macho, o algo). Estaba visitando a Tōtōsai cuando lo encontró. Aunque «visitando» no fuera la palabra más adecuada (lo mejor era decir «amenazando»). Kaede hasta había llegado a pensar que finalmente había dejado todo el asunto atrás, pero resultó que no.

Lo vio. Majestuoso y peligrosamente sexy como había sido durante toda su vida adulta. Sesshōmaru le devolvió una mirada curiosa, mezclada con repugnancia. La típica mirada de un demonio que no está a gusto con su visita. Jaken frenó toda actividad, sacándose de encima a Rin, que jugueteaba a su alrededor. El demonio verde, como siempre, intentó hacer acopio de su verborrea para magnificar a su señor degradando a la anciana, pero el ojo bueno de Kaede (envuelto en llamas de ira y advertencias de muerte) lo retuvo.

Sesshōmaru, aún más extrañado de aquel comportamiento, dirigió una mirada inquisidora sobre la sacerdotisa, preguntándole solamente con el modo de entrecerrar esos ojos ambarinos qué rayos quería.

—Vengo a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar —sentenció.

Sesshōmaru, como ustedes imaginarán, _en verdad _no pudo rechazarla. Para desgracia de muchos, y especialmente de él, al otro día estaba en la cabaña que la anciana Kaede (con ayuda de varias aldeanas risueñas) habían preparado para ser el espacio de las _terapias_.

A pesar de que el comportamiento de Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome había mejorado notablemente durante ese día completo (¡había que verlos soltando tantos «gracias», «por favor» y «por nada», y no peleando para _nada nadita_!), no lograron que la anciana Kaede cambiara de opinión. Con una sonrisa de cariñosa abuela, les comunicó que empezarían con sus sesiones la mañana siguiente. Kagome y Sango se miraron con pánico, Inuyasha comenzó nuevamente a insultar a todo ser viviente sobre la tierra, y Miroku se puso a pensar seriamente qué le deparaba el destino.

Por el momento, Naraku, su prole e incluso la mismísima Perla de Shikon _tendrían que esperar_.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:  
**

En medio de montañas de trabajos por hacer, les dejo esta nueva y cortita actualización entre un montón de besos agradecidos por sus reviews. :3 Creo que ya varias sospechaban que el psicólogo sería Sesshōmaru, pero, ¿será Sesshōmaru de ahora hasta _el final_? ¿O acaso necesitará nuestro lindo demonio también algunas sesiones? Igual no sé qué pensar, porque no está instruido en la materia. De hecho, ¿habrá tenido pareja alguna vez? Ö

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Un montón de gracias de nuevo!

Mor.


	4. Día uno

**_4_**

Aunque nunca lo hubieran pensado, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron, obviamente, los primeros en ir a terapia. Kaede había dicho muy claramente que ellos deberían levantarse a primera hora de la mañana y desfilar hasta una cabaña específica. Como es de imaginar, Inuyasha no estuvo nada contento con eso.

A decir verdad, dado el tamaño del berrinche que había armado a primera hora del día, decir que no estuvo nada contento con eso era _minimizar el asunto_. Se necesitó de veintitrés _Siéntate's_, de hecho, para calmar un poco los ánimos, y de varias aleccionadoras palabras del monje de turno para convencerlo para que vaya _de propia voluntad_. Y eso sin contar decenas de menjunjes con sábila que la anciana Kaede tuvo que proporcionar a algunas de sus misteriosas heridas.

Kagome caminó avergonzada a la cabaña, con Inuyasha a su lado. Ambos con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rojo. Aunque pensaron en llegar a un acuerdo para escapar a máxima velocidad hasta el pozo que los conduciría al futuro, y, por lo tanto, a la ansiada libertad, desistieron de ello: Kaede tenía buenos aliados al parecer, entre ellos a Kirara, a Mō-Mō y varios aldeanos armados.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la cañaba, dos aldeanas los esperaban con despampanantes sonrisas en sus rostros... que se borraron de inmediato al ver la expresión de Inuyasha.

—Pueden pasar.

La voz de la chica salió temblorosa y se hizo a un costado. Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada. Entre que Kagome tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire, Inuyasha resopló algo como «Nunca me arrepentí tanto de pelear con alguien...», aunque la frase no llegó correctamente a oídos de ninguna persona alrededor.

—¿Lista?

Kagome asintió e ingresó a la cabaña. Inuyasha miró el cielo, suspiró y la siguió.

Se chocó con ella tan solo al cruzar la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Qué _carajos_ pasa, Kagome? —gruñó, mirándola ceñudo. Como Kagome seguía ahí parada mirando con ojos desorbitados al frente, decidió que a lo mejor debería estar enterado de qué era lo tan-mucho-terriblemente sorprendente allí dentro.

Cuando vio a Sesshōmaru sentado con cara de ogro en una confortable silla y a Jaken parado a su lado con cara de circunstancia, él también quedó petrificado. Sesshōmaru parecía cada vez más fastidiado a medida que pasaban los segundos. Finalmente Inuyasha dijo lo primero que pensó al verlos a los dos allí.

—Ya intuía yo que se traían algo entre manos...

—Nunca creí que los rumores fueran ciertos —murmuró Kagome, por su parte.

No los culpen. ¿Quién no pensaba en aquella aldea que Sesshōmaru y Jaken hacían una pareja de lo más excepcional? Y lo cierto era que necesitan terapia. Querer matar a tu pareja cada vez que abre el pico (literalmente) no es buena señal.

* * *

**+Nota de la autora:  
**

Al fin me hice un tiempo para pasarme con otro corto. Tengo la escena grabada en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo: Inuyasha y Kagome sorprendidísimos de tener que compartir la primera sesión con semejante pareja. Esperemos que el asunto se aclare antes de que Sesshōmaru decida degollarlos a todos.

Gracias por sus reviews y que tengan un excelente día. C:

_Mor._


	5. La peor pregunta

_**5**_

Por fortuna para todos los presentes (y gente alrededor), la situación se aclaró a la brevedad. Sesshōmaru estuvo a punto de decapitar a Jaken con tal de dejar en claro que no había ningún tipo de situación romántica (ni nada parecido, a pesar de que nosotros sabemos que por parte de Jaken no podría decirse lo mismo) con el tipejo verde. Por suerte (para Jaken) eso no fue necesario.

Lo que sí, dada la situación, el hecho de que Sesshōmaru llegara en calidad de psicólogo a la aldea de Kaede dejó a Inuyasha y Kagome incluso más consternados que el pensar que él y Jaken serían sus compañeros de sesión.

—Tú... ¿cómo podrás ayudarnos? —preguntó Kagome, un tanto sonrojada de tener a su ¿cuñado? como líder de su terapia de pareja.

Inuyasha soltó una risa socarrona. Esa era, en verdad, una buena pregunta. Dudaba que Sesshōmaru en sus... tantos y miles años de vida hubiera pasado algún tiempo _romántico_ con alguna fémina. Lo más cerca que estuvo de una mujer deber haber sido en batallas, o con la niña, o con... bueno, no estaba muy seguro de si Jaken era una hembra. A lo mejor hasta era un macho y todo. Algún día se lo preguntaría.

Como Sesshōmaru seguía muy molesto por el tema anterior (NO, joder, él no estaba allí para terapia, ¡no necesitaba terapia! ¡Y menos de pareja! ¡CON JAKEN!) no le contestó a Kagome en el tono más cortés que pudo adoptar. De hecho, no le contestó. Lo de permanecer indiferente y con cara de constipado le salía de manera natural, así que su enojo pasó desapercibido a ojos de la prometedora sacerdotisa.

—_Siéntense_ —ordenó con voz atronadora. Inuyasha, como es natural, frunció el ceño de inmediato y soltó un «Feh» por demás audible. Kagome se acomodó en una silla cercana y obligó a Inuyasha a hacer lo propio—. Ahora déjenme trabajar.

Inuyasha podría haberse caído ahí mismo de la risa, y Kagome estuvo a nada de soltar una sonrisa divertida. ¿Verlo trabajar? ¿Desde cuando Sesshōmaru estaba licenciado en ese tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso había ayudado a alguien antes con sus problemas de pareja? Lo que es más, ¿alguna vez había siquiera tenido una pareja propia?

—Sesshōmaru, no seas ridículo —masculló Inuyasha cruzado de brazos (Kami-sama, qué difícil se hacía estar en la misma habitación y no insultarlo)—, tú ni siquiera has tenido alguna vez una relación.

—Tú no eres el perro indicado para hablar de relaciones —sentenció su medio hermano con voz gélida. Como era cierto, Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco. Miró a Kagome de reojo y se acomodó en la silla con movimientos nerviosos que quería hacer pasar por movimientos de macho a quién no le importa nada.

Kaede se asomó por la puerta de la cabaña a preguntar si todo estaba bien (y a ver si acaso seguían todos con las partes del cuerpo en su lugar —¡no permitiría desmembramientos en su pueblo!—). Como se encontró con la habitación en calma, les sonrió y les deseó una productiva mañana.

Unas aldeanas trajeron té unos minutos más tarde, mientras Sesshōmaru observaba minuciosamente a la disjunta pareja frente a él. Ustedes se imaginarán que un gran demonio como Sesshōmaru, los problemas sentimentales de un medio demonio y una humana, se los pasa por allí abajito donde nunca le da el sol (un buen lugar donde nunca le da el sol...), pero como Kaede se lo había pedido tan... convincentemente, allí estaba, siendo el mejor en lo que hacía.

Las aldeanas abandonaron la habitación con una mirada preocupada al bicho verde que estaba amarrado a un poste con el pico cerrado a fuerza de sogas. No se preocupen por Jaken, sobrevivió a eso. Sesshōmaru decidió _callarlo_ cuando sus interrupciones se volvieron insoportables (sí, a los pocos minutos de haber llegado Inuyasha y Kagome).

Cuando el silencio se volvió casi arrollador, Inuyasha masculló de que era hora de que Sesshōmaru empezara a hacer «su magia». Y Sesshōmaru se resolvió a ser muy directo con ellos. Cuando antes llegaran al grano y lo resolvieran, tanto mejor.

—¿Cuál es su posición predilecta? Y, por favor, _hermanito_, sé original. No me salgas con _el perrito_.

* * *

**+Nota de la autora:**

Hola, gente bonita. C: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan? ¿El método de Sesshōmaru será efectivo? Creo que seguramente lo será para Miroku... aunque Sango probablemente le aplaste la cabeza primero. XD

Quiero agradecerle mucho mucho por los reviews. Me hacen reír y me hacen sentir bien (y son dos cosas que aprecio mucho y vengo necesitando durante estas épocas). No los estoy contestando por falta de tiempo (no quiero contestarlos desanimada y a las apuradas), pero quiero que sepan que los leo :D (y los releo antes de publicar un nuevo cap).

En serio, gracias por sus comentarios y sus favs y follows. Me hacen feliz C: No duden en dejarme un comentario o PM si quieren decirme algo. (: **Toda crítica será bien recibida**, siempre con respeto.

Espero leerlos pronto y, como siempre, gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla.

_Mor_.

* * *

_Invitación (y publicidad):_

En el foro _¡Siéntate!_ se está llevando a cabo un concurso de terror, poniéndonos en tema con Halloween. Espero que se animen a participar. Hay un link en mi perfil para llegar al topic del concurso. Si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme por PM o dejarme alguna pregunta en un review. (:


	6. Receta

_**6**_

Mientras Inuyasha parecía sufrir un síncope, Sesshōmaru disfrutaba enormemente (y, como siempre, con esa habilidad innata para pasar desapercibido todo sentimiento y pensamiento interno) de los cambios de colores de su medio hermano. Y de la sacerdotisa también (le resultaba bastante molesta).

—No... no —tartamudeaba Kagome con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja para darle a entender que esperaba su respuesta, con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz. Era un asunto serio, después de todo—. Nosotros no...

—¡Ah! —sentenció, mirando de reojo a su medio hermano—. Ustedes _no_.

Inuyasha asintió enérgicamente. Kagome suspiró, aliviada de que semejante disparate quedara finalmente fuera de duda.

—Ya veo. _Ese_ es su problema.

—¿QUÉ?

Como se imaginarán, Kagome volvió a ponerse sumamente nerviosa, sobre todo cuando Inuyasha se incorporó con claras intenciones de silenciar a Sesshōmaru... permanentemente. Después de varios esfuerzos, logró que Inuyasha se sentara junto a ella, aunque no dejaba de aferrar el mango de su espada. Sesshōmaru, por otra parte, parecía por demás feliz.

—Si en verdad ustedes nunca intentaron... _acercarse_ un poco más... _deberían hacerlo_.

—¡Yo...! Yo no voy a... —gruñó su medio hermano. Sesshōmaru lo silenció con una mirada cansada, de gente sabia. Parecía decir fuerte y claro "Hermano, hazme caso". Inuyasha no supo responder.

Como ninguno de los dos, en realidad, pudo dar pronta respuesta al indecoroso consejo de Sesshōmaru (mayormente porque estaban intentando no morir por combustión espontánea pensando en que debían hacer _eso_ y _aquello_ para mejorar su relación y que Kaede no los asesinara antes de destruir a Naraku), Sesshōmaru finalmente decidió incorporarse y dar por terminada la sesión actual.

Le tocaba a continuación el monje pervertido y la exterminadora. Estaba seguro que el problema de aquellos dos era otro, pero no del todo inconexo con el problema de su parejita actual.

—Sí. Mejor piénsenlo. Convérsenlo.

Inuyasha una vez más se había incorporado con el rostro tan rojo como su _haori_. Kagome se puso a su lado y se apuró a tomarlo del brazo, temerosa de que decidiera romper todo la maldita aldea con alguna de sus técnicas de ataque.

—Pero _háganlo de una maldita vez_.

—Voy a degollarte.

Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba por cumplir su palabra y Kagome gritar por ayuda o _Superman_, Kaede ingresó a la cabaña y abrazó por la cintura a la sacerdotisa y al medio demonio. Las palabras sobraban: Sesshōmaru ordenó con su mirada que los sacara de allí. _Tenía trabajo por delante_.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron solos de nuevo, sentados uno al lado del otro con un cuenco de comida en la mano y sin palabras para decirse, solo intercambiaron una única mirada. La mirada de cada uno decía cosas diferentes, cosas de las que no hablan, pero sus pensamientos, por otro lado, seguían una línea muy similar: _¿cómo?_

_¿Cómo quiere que folle si ni siquiera lo/a besé una vez?_

Una pregunta, si me dejan decirlo, no tan fácil de responder.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola, hermosa gente! Vengo acá con una actualización rápida recién salida del horno. Seguramente el próximo capítulo trate de Sango y Miroku, pero no se preocupen: queda mucho-mucho-mucho Inuyasha/Kagome, con los pensamientos y acciones más locos (?) que puedan imaginar.

Vi que me dejaron algunas preguntas mediante reviews, las respuestas las van a ver reflejadas a lo largo del fic. ¡En serio!

¡Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos! *O* Los adoro. Son mi combustible y mi pasión (?), grgrgrgrgrgr. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, y si tienen algo para decirme, ¡lo hagan mediante un review! Los colecciono(?)

Besos enormes, y gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla.

_Mor_.


	7. La tarea

**_7_**

Sango estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Caminaba a paso lento, mirando por sobre su hombro a sus compañeros, que habían regresado de la terapia convertidos en dos tomates maduros. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, como era costumbre, y se tomaba las manos con inquietud. Su compañero, el reconocido monje Miroku, caminaba a su lado en silencio.

Por lo que pudo notar Sango, él se encontraba... fresco y casual. Y no estaba lejos de la realidad. Si bien la visita a Lord Sesshōmaru (Inuyasha y Kagome le adelantaron quién sería su _psicólogo_) le inquietaba un tanto, él era un monje tranquilo sin nada que temer. Además, la verdad sea dicha, si Inuyasha y su hermano no habían armado una guerra civil en los pobres veinte minutos que había durado su sesión diaria, no debería temer por su pellejo ni por el de su compañera.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña donde sería su terapia, Miroku frenó a Sango tomándole deliberadamente del brazo. La anciana Kaede, que los esperaba frente a la puerta, de repente se vio muy interesada en los niños que corrían por la aldea sin preocupaciones. Sango, un tanto sonrojada, fijó su vista en Su Excelencia.

—Sango —murmuró él. Posó sus manos en cada brazo de la exterminadora con decisión—. Pase lo que pase allí dentro...

—Su Excelencia...

Sango suspiró. No sabía cómo interpretar la mirada azulada de Miroku ni sus palabras. Todo aquello parecía una locura, ¡el monje y ella ni siquiera eran pareja! Realmente no entendía cómo Kaede había llegado a tamaña conclusión...

El monje la soltó. Negó con la cabeza un momento y luego le dedicó una vaga sonrisa, para luego invitarla a pasar en la cabaña. La anciana Kaede había vuelto a mostrarse interesada por ellos y los presentó ante Sesshōmaru, como si acaso no se conocieran de antes.

Sesshōmaru parecía un perro con pocas pulgas, y eso era bastante acertado (tanto figurativa como literalmente). No les dirigió la palabra hasta que ambos no ocuparon sus respectivos asientos frente a él. Jaken, que había podido deshacerse de las sogas, les convidó té (algo frío) y se colocó al lado de su amo, quieto como una estatua.

—Y bien... —comenzó Miroku, luego de que el silencio se acentuó demasiado. Sango se tomaba las manos con nerviosismo, sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar ni qué decir.

El gran demonio perro parecía evaluarlos. Los observaba con rostro impasible y sin decir una palabra. Se fijaba en el nerviosismo de la exterminadora, en la aparente calma del monje.

—_Los evalúo_.

Miroku intercambió una mirada fugaz con Sango.

—¿Debemos... contestar preguntas?

Un silencio de muerte fue su respuesta y Miroku _supuso_ que _no_ (por el momento, aunque sea). Sango dedicaba miradas ansiosas a la ventana. Fuera se veía un cielo calmo que esperaba por ella. El monje, cada vez más molesto, empezaba a mirar con el ceño levemente fruncido al taciturno Sesshōmaru.

—Bien —dijo por fin.

—Bien —repitió Miroku.

Sango levantó la vista y la clavó, curiosa, en Sesshōmaru. ¿Bien? Bien estaría salirse de esa cabaña y correr tras el culo peludo de Naraku, no estarse allí teniendo la mayor pérdida de tiempo de los últimos meses. Incluso estaba empezando a entender a Inuyasha...

—Mira, Sesshōmaru... No sé qué tan profundos sean tus conocimientos en las profundas y enredadas ramas del _amor_... y de las mujeres, pero creo que no es necesario que sigamos sentados aquí _en silencio_.

La voz de Miroku salió tranquila, pero no por eso menos firme. Parecía completamente seguro de todo lo que decía, y nadie dudó en que estaba a punto de incorporarse y salir por la puerta si las cosas continuaban de ese modo.

Sesshōmaru restó importancia a su comentario con una mirada indiferente. Conocía su caso, más o menos, claro (la anciana Kaede en verdad no había entrado en detalles). Había intentado averiguar algo más simplemente observándolos, pero sus movimientos y gestos no le brindaron mucha más información.

Dado que no quería perder más de su valioso tiempo aquel día, decidió darles la tarea hasta la próxima sesión, sin más. Además, estaba claro que Miroku ya se quería ir lejos de su compañía.

—Esto harán hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. —Sango y Miroku prestaron suma atención a sus palabras.— Cambiar de roles.

—¿Cambiar?...

—¿De roles?

¿Y qué rayos significaba eso?

Saliendo de la cabaña con las últimas palabras de Sesshōmaru aún marcadas en su cabeza, caminaron a paso lento hacia la cabaña de Kaede, donde Inuyasha y Kagome los esperaban con la misma cara de preocupación.

De modo que Sango debería ir por ahí pidiendo descendencia y tocándole los atributos a cuanto hombre se cruzara por su camino y Miroku debería ver cómo rayos demostrar sus celos hacia Sango (ni hablar de manejar decentemente a Hiraikotsu).

Aquello estaría... interesante.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Luego de un tiempo desaparecida, una corta actualización, viajando un poco de la mano de Sango y Miroku. ¿Qué opinan ustedes que sería el remedio ideal para estos dos? Yo creo que Sesshomaru en verdad no tiene mucha idea de ser un psicólogo, lo está haciendo pésimo XDDD

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. C: ¡Los adorororororororo!

_Mor._


	8. Noche intranquila

_**8**_

Esa noche Kaede estaba radiante. La cena transcurrió en completa armonía, y si bien reinaba una ligera tensión entre los presentes, todos se trataban con cordialidad. "Gracias, Su Excelencia", "¿Podrías pasarme aquello, Inuyasha?", "¿Quieres más, Sango?", etc..

Incluso con toda la calma que reinaba, se podía notar que los chicos la estaban pasando moderadamente mal.

Sango y Miroku aún se preguntaban cómo, si es que iban a hacerlo, podrían comportarse un poco más como el otro. A Kaede, que estaba bien enterada de todas las situaciones gracias a los reportes de Sesshōmaru, no le costó notar las miradas fugaces que se dirigían entre ellos. Miraban cómo se movía el otro, cómo se comportaban, prestaban especial atención a las palabras usadas, a los gestos, a la pose,... a todo.

Kaede, que nunca pensó que obligar a Sesshōmaru a formar parte de todo eso fuera una grandiosa idea (sí, sí, exacto, él era el único que tenía a mano), estaba gratamente sorprendida, y por demás conforme, con aquellas dos primeras sesiones de terapia. Aunque la anciana no estaba segura de si _esa_ era la intención del demonio, estaba dando frutos: Miroku y Sango se prestaban _total_ atención.

Inuyasha y Kagome, por otro lado, parecían aún demasiado atascados en su situación. Pero claro, era de esperar dada la tarea que les había tocado en suerte. La vieja sacerdotisa, totalmente acertada, pensó que seguramente la tarea encomendada por Sesshōmaru se debía al resentimiento que había entre los hermanos. Sin embargo, les tenía mucha fe a aquellos dos, que se miraban sonrojadísimos y evitaban cualquier roce de manos.

Luego de la cena, Kaede, muy contenta, se despidió de todos con un beso cariñoso en cada una de las frentes (Inuyasha no podía creer que había dejado que la anciana se acercara tanto a él) y les deseó muy buenas noches. Durmió hasta el alba sin una sola alteración en su liviano sueño.

Casi desearía poder decir lo mismo de Inuyasha y Kagome.

La chica del futuro estaba muy nerviosa con todo eso que estaba sucediendo, tanto así que consideró seriamente irse a su época por unos días para evaluar la situación (¡es decir, en serio!, ¿no?). Inuyasha, que no había podido comunicarse con Kagome de una manera medianamente civilizada o normal durante todo el día, se mantuvo en silencio y apenas le dirigió un movimiento de cabeza cuando la chica le deseó una buena noche.

No quiero mentirles, y por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo, Inuyasha había estado pensando (si se puede decir que un perro como ese piensa en verdad, a sabia opinión de Shippō) lo que podía hacer para adelantar... o avanzar... o romper la densa capa de hielo entre ambos... con el fin de lograr lo pedido por su estúpido y re contra re mil... pues, palabras censuradas, hermanito mayor. Y había llegado a una resolución (a su parecer, un poco atrevida).

Está bien, está bien, vamos a dejar en claro los contradictorios pensamientos de Inuyasha. Él no quería hacerle caso a Sesshōmaru. No le importaba un comino (comino, bien dicho, ninguna palabra subida de todo para mis sensibles lectores) lo que pensaba ese cabeza de chucho. No le importaba un bledo tampoco lo que pensara el resto. Ni siquiera le importaba mucho que Kaede se quejara de sus peleas. Si estaba haciendo eso, lo hacía por Kagome.

(Les dije que no iba a mentirles: Kaede sí le daba un poco de miedo.)

Ahora bien, intentar... mmm... pues, _avanzar la cosita_ con Kagome estaba completamente fuera de sus planes a corto plazo. Y a largo plazo también, porque él no es muy bueno en esas cosas. Es pésimo en esas cosas. Si por él fuera, solo habría sangre y destrucción, y no amor y... besitos. Y _eso_.

Pero bueno, lo tendría que hacer. Hasta había notado como aquella proposición/tarea de Sesshōmaru la había afectado. Conocía a Kagome. Parecía que ella sí quería _algo_ con él. Ni más ni menos.

Entonces debería hacer avanzar la cosa. A como de lugar. Antes de la próxima sesión —¡no porque Sesshōmaru le diera miedo!—.

(Sí, por eso y por Kaede. Y además porque quería ser más cercano a Kagome.)

Estaba que se partía del nerviosismo y la vergüenza de plantearle aquello a Kagome, pero _debía_ hacerlo.

O algo similar.

Entonces, cuando notó las respiraciones acompasadas de sus acompañantes, olfateó el aire y prestó atención a la respiración de Kagome. Si bien era tranquila, se dio cuenta que la jovencita aún estaba despierta. Como su bolsa de dormir se encontraba cercana a donde él reposaba, dijo en un susurro que ella lograría escuchar:

—¿Kagome?

La chica abrió los ojos marrones y miró el oscuro techo de la cabaña. Con el corazón desbocado (era la primera vez en el día, luego de la sesión con Sesshōmaru, que algo entendible salía de la boca de Inuyasha... ¡y se estaba dirigiendo a ella!), respiró hondo y giró la cabeza para observarlo. La luz de la luna y de las antorchas de los guardias nocturnos de la aldea entraban por la ventana en intervalos irregulares e iluminaban precariamente la cabaña. Sin embargo, pudo ver a Inuyasha sentado en su habitual pose india, con la vieja _Colmillo de Acero _a un lado. Miraba el suelo con atención.

—¿Qu-quieres... que-que... que va... vaya a dormir... pues... contigo?

A pesar de la poca luz, Kagome pudo notar el rojo de las mejillas de su compañero. Ella misma sentía un lento fuego subir desde su bajo vientre y posarse tranquilo en sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Debía decir que _no_, gritar "_¡Siéntate!_" o levantarse a toda velocidad y salir corriendo hasta llegar al pozo? Posiblemente podría llegar y tirarse dentro antes de que Inuyasha reaccionara del todo, sobre todo si le mostraba los senos. (Por alguna razón, siempre que la había visto desnuda, se paralizaba. Y, por alguna razón, la idea no le pareció tan buena cuando se puso a pensar que realmente _debía_ mostrarle los senos para que funcionara su plan.)

No dijo nada. Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. La propuesta de Inuyasha le avergonzaba y también le ofendía, de algún modo que no llegaba a entender. De repente sentía que él lo hacía... de compromiso. Y no le gustaba.

Se giró y fingió dormir. Inuyasha no le volvió a hablar, o ella no escuchó nada. Pero había tomado una decisión: al día siguiente se iría a su casa y revaluaría su situación.

Si era necesario, que Naraku esperara por ella y que Sesshōmaru se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ups... creo que Inuyasha no debió decirle aquello. Pero todos conocemos lo tonto que puede ser.

¡Gracias por leer! Gracias por dejar su lindo review :3

Si les gustó el capítulo, ¡déjenme un comentario! Con chocolates, frutillas, helados... oh, lo que quieran.

_Mor._


End file.
